metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zeruel21
Welcome to Wikitroid! Zeruel21, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) About my edits Other RE: Large amounts of formatting errors Nothing truly effective. I guess I could add something below the edit form, but that has proved ineffective. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Romanization Sorry, but you don't know much about Japanese if you honestly think that the katakana can be romanized with a "ge" sound and not a "zhie." If "ge" was the case, it would have been the katakana for "ke" with the 2 little hash marks to make it soft, but wouldn't be pronounced properly. It would be then pronounced "ge" as in "get." The "zhie" would be pronounced "je" like in the name "jennifer" (or the soft g in genesis). How about we compromise and use "jeneshisu" for this instance? Warning Where did you get the idea that creating a few hundred (hyperbole maybe, but in terms of workload, it amounts to that) talk pages that have no other content on them is a good idea? Seriously, you should know better. Don't do that again, especially since administrators have the tools to do it automatically if it was necessary to add talkheaders to talk pages with no other content on them (it isn't). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, wow, that's great to know. I'd seen it done so often I had the impression it was policy around here. That was one thing that annoyed the hell out of me about this Wiki, since I like to be able to tell at first glance whether a Discussion exists, as opposed to them all being blue and having to click them only to see "HI IM A TALK HEADER AND NOTHING ELSE." Dazuro 06:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Right, I assumed that all pages were supposed to have a corresponding talk page. Sorry, it won't happen again... Zeruel21 13:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, don't worry about it. I know other users have been doing that, but your efforts would be much better appreciated elsewhere. Just make sure that when someone else makes a talk page that a talkheader is on it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Request for Rollback Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget to check the page for new requests, but you did the right thing. Anyway, your request for rollback permissions has been granted. But before you go off and start using it, read these basic guidelines first: # Rollback may not be used to edit war. # Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism. If an edit isn't vandalism, use the standard undo function, not rollback. #: (Note: Violation of the above will result in a warning then rollback removal) # You may rollback your own edits. # Rollback marks both your edit and the rolledback edit as patrolled. # There are certain circumstances (such as the editor you are trying to rollback being the only editor to that page) when you will be unable to use rollback. In these cases, the software will automatically stop you. # Rollback reverts ALL concurrent edits by that editor, meaning: If user n'' makes three edits and you hit rollback on the last one, all three edits will be reverted. But, if user ''n makes two edits, user x'' makes an edit, then user ''n makes another edit, hitting rollback on the most recent edit will only revert the page back to as it was when x'' made their edit (only one edit reverted). And now, for the good stuff: # Entries in page history, user contributions (should the revision be the last), and the most recent diff of a page have a button that looks like this: rollback. That is the rollback function. # Click rollback to rollback (actions occur as descrived above and below) # You are not prompted for a reason, and you will either be presented with an error page or an Action Completed page. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! 'Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry!' --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 23:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Vote! '''Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Can you translate Japanese? The Exterminator told me that you can. If you can, can you translate the text on the pictures that can be found on the Talk:List of creatures in Metroid Fusion page? I'd really appreciate it. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Strategy guide translation Can you translate the text on these here images? I had a friend who was Japanese over today but he couldn't read them, he's a bit rusty. Just a rough translation will be fine, I'll/the others and I will romanize it later. The translated text can go in the captions. File:Smguide_pg4.jpg File:Smguidepg5.jpg File:Smguide_pg6.jpg File:Smguidepg7.jpg Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Episode of Aether characters You probably won't be able to do this either, but can you look at the second chapter of Episode of Aether and find out what the names of the characters are (as well as a little background information on them)? Thanks if possible. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Galactic Federation 07th Platoon Do you think you could try to translate the text underneath the pictures of all soldiers? I know who each of them are individually, but was wondering if the other text also revealed some other information on them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yet another request for translation Since I rely on the MDb too much, I will ask if you can translate any of the text on the concept art for UAM 12. Is there any name or description in there? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X'']] (Talk • • UN) 00:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC)